1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a clamp for obstructing flow through a fluid conduit, and, in particular, relates to clamping assemblies for obstructing fluid flow through extension tubes of a catheter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible medical instruments which facilitate the withdrawal and introduction of fluids from and to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheter instrumentation may have particular application in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, which permit bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood from a vessel and the other lumen is dedicated for returning treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body vessel and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste and toxins from the blood. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter.
The use of an extension tube assembly including one or more extension tubes and a clamp for obstructing fluid flow through each extension tube is well known in the art. Typically, the extension tube assembly includes a first extension tube which fluidly connects the venous lumen of the catheter to the hemodialysis unit and a second extension tube which fluidly connects the arterial lumen of the catheter to the hemodialysis unit. A clamp is positioned about each extension tube to facilitate control of fluid through each extension tube.
Chronic hemodialysis catheters are positioned within a patient for long term use and, thus may remain in a patient for extended periods of time. Repeated use of the clamp to control flow of fluid through a respective extension tube can cause the extension tube to wear such that replacement of the extension tube and/or the catheter is required. In addition, because chronic catheters are positioned for long term use, a non-ergonomically configured clamp can cause discomfort to the patient.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists in the art for an extension tube assembly which includes a clamp or clamps which minimize wear and tear on the extension tube of the extension tube assembly, minimize discomfort to a patient, and are easy to operate.